Love Hurts
by Tweyelite
Summary: Willow Anya Femslash fanfic. It's Joss's fault for the line Well it was kinda sexy.


Title: Love Hurts

Author: Tweyelite

Email: If I owned it this would be on TV, but I don't so it's here.

Pairing: Willow/Anya (It's Joss's fault for the line "It was kinda sexy.")

Rating: NC-17 for sex (yay)

Notes: Rocky Horror moment, seemed appropriate. Title is a song by Nazareth.

∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

"Love hurts, love scars, love wounds and mars. Any heart not touched or strong enough to take alot of pain take alot of pain Love is like a flood."

Anya sat in The Magic Box all alone. She missed Xander, more specifically she missed sex. And oddly enough she missed the gang. It's like the only way to be in their little club is to be sleeping with a member. Anya thought back to yesterday when Willow had come over and burned her carpet. The spell had been kind of sexy though. She'd never discussed it with Xander but she did think Willow had a sort of innate charm. Course she was cute too. Anya began to wonder how Willow was doing after being cut up by the Gnarl. Willows poor previously smooth stomach. Anya's brow furrowed as she contemplated how Willow would heal and if she would fix herself with magic. Anya decided to close the shop early and go see how Willow was fairing.

Dawn heard the knock on the door as she was heading down the stairs. She opened it to see Anya standing there.

"Hey Anya." Dawn said standing aside to let her in.

"Hello!" Anya replied with her usual enthusiasm. "I'm happy to see you're no longer paralyzed, though you were amusingly poseable."

"You wouldn't have been so amused if it'd been you!" Dawn replied petulantly.

"I came to see how Willow was doing." Anya stated. "Is she in her room?" Dawn nodded and Anya proceeded to Willows room. The door was slightly ajar so Anya took it upon herself to enter, albeit quietly. Willow lay there sleeping peacefully. She looked as innocent as a child. No one would have thought by looking at the young witch that she would be capable of flaying a guy alive.

Anya just watched her for a moment taking in every feature of the little wiccans face. Willow's once peaceful countenance now became one of fear. Her face was contorted in pain and she began whimpering. In another situation the whimpers could have been sexy, Anya thought to herself.

The vengeance demon approached Willow's thrashing body and caressed her hair in an attempt to calm her. Willow's hand clasped Anya's desperately, pulling her closer as she settled down. At first Anya just enjoyed the feeling of someone touching her. No one ever even hugged her anymore. But as she tried to extricate from Willow's grasp the redhead only tightened her grip. Anya mentally shrugged and resigned herself to sitting beside Willow's bed.

Willow awoke feeling oddly refreshed, since of late all she could ever dream about was killing not only Warren and Rack but also Jonathon and Andrew. As the fog of sleep lifted from her brain she realized two things: one, she was holding someone's hand, two, this person was a woman. The last person she expected to see was Anya and yet there she was. Willow bolted upright jostling the bed and therefore awakening the sleeping demon.

"What are you doing here?" Willow asked in a confused whisper.

"I came to see how you were." Anya whispered back. Willow got out of bed wincing slightly from her injuries. She closed the bedroom door and turned on the light.

"O.k. but why are you here at.." Willow looked at the clock on the wall, "Two twenty five AM?"

"Well you were sleeping when I got here and you looked like you were in pain. I was trying to comfort you and you grabbed my hand. I didn't want to wake you." Anya explained.

"Oh." Willow was shocked Anya had even cared. She had on occasion in the past made comments openly hostile towards Willow.

"Oh?" Anya asked curious to how the little redheads' mind worked.

"I'm just surprised you care." Willow replied. Anya assumed a hurt expression.

"Just because I speak my mind doesn't mean I don't care. And also, just because I'm not with Xander anymore doesn't mean I'm not part of the group." Anya replied defensively. "What's with that anyway?"

"Well yeah ok, so you're not with Xander but I mean it's more that you're a vengeance demon again." Willow explained.

"I don't even really want to be. The vengeance used to be satisfying now its just disturbing. But it's all I have left." Anya exclaimed almost in tears.

"Hey Anya, it's okay. You're still a scooby." Willow said hugging Anya.

"No I'm not. You all like Xander more than me." Anya pouted.

"Listen Anya, we're friends. You're part of the gang. You helped us a lot, sure sometimes reluctantly but you always helped."

"We're friends?" Anya sniffed.

"Of course, and if you don't want to be a demon anymore we can figure something out." Willow smiled reassuringly.

"This is going to sound pathetic but you're my best friend." Anya blushed hugging Willow spontaneously.

Willow smiled shyly. "So let's go to The Magic Box and see what we can do about getting you human."

"It's really late..." Anya commented.

"That's ok. I'm friends with the owner." Willow joked her eyes alight.

So the two young women, witch and demon spent all night searching through texts.

"Oh I found it!" Willow exclaimed jumping from her chair.

"It will make me human? Do I grow old? Because that's the only thing I really dislike about being human." Anya rambled.

"Sorry An, it's all part 'n parcel with being human."

"Yeah, oh well. Alright let's do this."

They set up the candles in a circle, Anya standing in the middle. Willow and Anya simultaneously started chanting.

"Lasci l'anima legarlo a che cosa era una volta. Cancelli il demon dentro. Liberila. Liberila." Willow said, reading the Latin spell.

Willow walked around the circle slowly sprinkling red sand as she and Anya spoke. Their chant grew to a crescendo and seemed to echo throughout the shop. The candles grew bright and the sand sparked and shot up into the air with a loud pop. A peircing red light flashed over Anya's head and the world went black. Willow flicked the light switch on to see the candles toppled over and Anya unconcious on the floor. Willow ran to Anya's prone form.

"Anya!" Willow prodded gently, brushing the hair away from the fallen woman's face. Anya groaned and Willow helped her sit up.

"That definitely was not sexy." Anya sighed rubbing her forehead.

"So.. you feeling any less vengeancy?" Anya smiled.

"Willowism." Anya said, as both of them smiled.

"I feel human. I'll try to teleport." Anya closed her eyes for a moment and nothing happened.

"You're human again!" Willow squealed practically jumping on Anya.

"I'm human." Anya said to herself as the fact sunk in.

Both women hugged once again, jumping up and down. Then, embarrassed by the outburst they pulled away and went to clean up the mess they'd made.

"Thanks Will." Anya said as she locked up the shop.

"No problem, just try and stay human this time k? I like human Anya much better than demony vengeancy Anya." Willow said as she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Anya leaned over quickly and kissed Willow on the cheek and took off, not waiting for Willow to respond.

∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

Over the next few months Anya and Willow became almost inseparable. They helped each other with their combined guilt over the pain they'd caused. Xander kept trying to get back together with Anya but Anya refuted his attempts. She needed someone she could count on. It started to become cramped for everyone because where Willow and Anya went Xander was not far behind. He always hung out at the Magic Box too. Also Willow was feeling uncomfortable living at Buffy's, their room was a constant reminder of Tara.

"I'm thinking of moving out." Willow said as she hung out at Anya's place.

"Why don't you move in here? You're here almost all the time anyway." Anya suggested turning the TV off.

"Seriously?" Willow asked.

"Sure, why not?" Anya smiled.

"That would be so great! We could hang out here instead of the shop so Xander wouldn't stalk you!" Willow exclaimed half-joking.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to hire someone full time to work at the shop." Anya sighed.

"Because of Xander?" Willow asked.

"Mostly. I don't know how I can make it anymore clear to him that I don't want him, other than harming him physically I mean. The only thing I miss is the sex." Anya explained sighing.

"You can't fool me An, you miss being in love." Willow said as she poked the ex demon sitting next to her. Anya just shrugged, knowing she'd been caught.

"I miss it too. Feeling like you're the only two people in the world." Willow said getting a far away look in her eyes. Anya had to use every bit of restraint not to reach over and touch Willow's hair.

"You'll find someone else Will, you're a wonderful person." Anya said quietly.

"Hey! You will too! There a lot of guys out there who would give their right arm to date you." Willow replied.

"Well I'm not interested." Anya stated forcefully. "I've been alive for over eleven hundred years and it's always been men. I think I'm going to try women!" Anya nodded to herself. Willows mouth dropped open in shock. Having been friends with Anya for many months now she'd become hard to shock but this did the trick.

"Are you attracted to women?" Willow asked her voice warbling.

"Sure. I mean I never mentioned it before, it didn't seem relevant, and I didn't want Xander getting ideas."

"What do you think of me An?" Willow asked, her curiousity getting the better of her.

"You're adorable!" Anya smiled tilting her head. "And I have to say the whole time you were dressed as vampire Willow I was ready to drool on my shoes." Anya confessed. Willow smiled and blushed.

"I didn't tell anyone but I had a copy of that suit made." Willow blushed even more.

"Really? I never would have thought.. Looks can be deceiving." Anya said chuckling. "So would it be wrong if I asked you out on a date?" Anya asked looking around nervously.

"No, well kinda, but in a good way." Willow babbled.

"I'm confused." Anya said furrowing her brow.

"Well I've never been on a date with a girl. Tara and I were friends and then when Oz came back we were more, y'know?" Willow faltered.

"Sure, you were afraid but the forced confrontation made you reevaluate your feelings and then you and Tara started having sex." Anya said matter-of-factly.

"I love how you're so literal An." Willow said laughing.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" Anya asked simply. Willow didn't really know how to respond. There hadn't been anyone since Tara and what if she let herself love Anya and she died? Would she go all black eyed and evil again?

"I- I can't." Willow stuttered out.

"Because of Tara?" Anya asked.

"No, because of me. I'm scared."

"You think I'm not? I mean I have serious abandonment issues here."

"The first step is admitting the problem." Willow joked lamely.

Anya enjoyed talking to Willow but at that moment all she wanted was for her tongue to be inside the wiccan's mouth. So Anya, never one to hesitate, leaned over and kissed Willow.

Willow wouldn't lie to herself, she'd thought of Anya in a sexual way, but she'd thought that way about almost everyone she knew one time or another. While with Anya Willow never allowed herself to think that way, but when she was alone… And now Anya's mouth was on hers, warm, soft, and insistent. Tara's kisses were always gentle. Anya's kiss was intense. Willow let herself melt into the kiss as Anya took control.

Willow opened her mouth slightly and Anya slid her tongue in. She ran her tongue along the roof of Willows mouth. Willow shivered as she felt Anya's tongue invade her. Willow couldn't think, didn't want to think. She just wanted to feel.

Anya had pulled her into a close embrace and continued to kiss the life right out of her.

Anya was enjoying Willow-kissing immensely. She liked kissing Willow much more than she had Xander. She now understood that Xander had had no idea what he was doing when it came to kissing. It made Anya wonder if the same thing was true of sex.

Eventually Willow had to breathe and pulled away. Anya waited for Willow to say something as they both caught their breath.

"Uh, buh.." Willow gibbered.

"Wow." Anya finished.

"I'll take that 'wow' and raise you an 'oh my god'." Willow said her eyes wide. Anya bit her bottom lip and smiled at Willow almost shyly.

"So you want to give us a try? Because I could definitely fall for you." Anya asked honestly. After a long pause Willow finally answered.

"Well only if you promise not to die."

"I promise." Anya said gravely.

"I won't leave you either." Willow promised. Anya looked a little scared.

"I hope not." Anya whispered. Willow took Anya's hand and smiled reassuringly. They sat like that for a moment neither speaking, just looking into one another's eyes. Anya broke the silence.

"So I have a girlfriend now!" Anya smiled excitably.

Willow found Anya's enthusiasm infectious. Willow kissed Anya again lightly. "You're so.." Willow struggled to find the right word, "charming."

"Charming? No ones ever called me charming before. Don't you have to have tact?"

"No An, you're charm is a special kind of Anya charm that comes from you naturally." Anya blushed.

Anya and Willow went to The Magic Box and Xander was there waiting.

"Hey guys!" Xander exclaimed rising form his seat. Both women inwardly cringed knowing Xander wasn't going to deal with their new relationship status well.

"Hey Xander." Willow greeted, trying to sound normal.

"So what were you two up to this morning? Shopping?" Xander asked sounding almost desperate for info on Anya's life.

"No, actually Willow is going to move in with me. We were discussing it, that and kissing." Anya said abruptly.

"Sorry I must have heard that wrong, you what?" Xander blinked.

"You heard right." Anya replied grabbing Willows hand in a possessive manner. Willow blushed furiously and held Anya's hand tightly while burrowing her face into her shoulder. Xander just gawked, speechless.

"And she doesn't try and tell me what to say or do." Anya beamed at Willow. Willow recovered from her embarrassment and grinned shyly at Anya. Xanders face had gone white and he still hadn't spoke. He walked out of the shop dejectedly.

"Poor Xander." Willow frowned. "He'll probably be mad at me."

"He needs a new girlfriend and then he'll forget all about it." Anya replied shrugging.

"We better call Buffy and tell her about us otherwise Xander will do it for us." Willow commented.

"Do you want me to?" Anya asked her new girlfriend.

"No, I'll call, but thanks."

Buffy picked up the phone before Dawn could and grinned maliciously at her sister.

"Hello?" Buffy greeted.

"Hey Buffy." Willow spoke.

"Hey Will! What's up?"

"I have something important to tell you." Willow began.

"Tell me it's not a big bad evil?" Buffy pleaded.

"It's not, it's good."

"Oh, well then I'm all ears!" Buffy said, contemplating what someone who was all ears would look like.

"I'm moving in with Anya." Willow blurted out.

"Cool, you guys are hanging out more than me and you are. You sure she'd not your new best friend?" Buffy asked jokingly. Underneath it all Buffy was a little jealous of the time Willow was spending with the ex demon.

"Buffy you know you're still my best friend and always will be!" Willow exclaimed, not wanting Buffy to feel neglected. "It's just that Anya is, um, my girlfriend." Willow confessed quietly.

"No way!" Buffy yelled smiling, trying not to laugh. Dawn who had been watching Buffy on the phone was giving a face as if to say "What!" Buffy motioned to Dawn to be quiet and Dawn pouted sullenly.

"Way. Thing is Anya told Xander, bluntly, just now and he looked really distraught. He's probably heading to your place."

"Oh." Buffy said, assuming a pained expression.

"Can you try and cheer him up? I hope he doesn't hate me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but she's.. Anya." Willow said her voice sounding worried.

"Don't worry Will, I'll talk to him, things will work themselves out."

"Thanks Buffy. Well I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Sure, oh yeah, Dawn's here, should I…?"

"Yeah you can tell her."

"Ok, later." Buffy said as she hung up the phone.

"So?" Dawn asked looking like she was going to burst from curiousity.

"Willow and Anya are seeing each other and their moving in together." Buffy informed her sister.

"Really? Weird, but cool." Dawn replied. "I still wish Tara was alive but I'm glad they're happy."

Xander wandered to Buffy's house. How could Anya do this to him? He thought. He got to Buffy's and knocked on the door.

∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

Anya was counting the money in the till and humming to herself. She happened to glance over to see Willow asleep at the table, her head lay on open books. Anya smiled softly thinking about Willow and how close they'd become. She wondered if she would be able to please her in a sexual way, she'd only ever had two real relationships, both with men who betrayed her.

Willow was dreaming. Anya and her were in a beautiful garden. There were flowers of all colours everywhere. Anya was wearing a light yellow sundress and looking radiant. They were holding hands, walking down a path. They stopped to watch a bird take flight. Willow leaned over to kiss Anya…

"Wake up!" Anya whispered. Willow awoke with a jerk.

"I was just getting to the good part." Willow complained as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?" Anya asked while she caressed Willows cheek.

"This." Willow replied standing and pulling Anya into a searing kiss.

"Yum." Anya smiled licking her lips as the kiss ended.

"Let's go home." Willow said her eyes gleaming dangerously.

They got back to Anya's apartment and were barely through the front door when Anya pressed Willow up against the wall. Willows head was spinning as Anya kissed every piece of exposed skin she could see. Anya wanted Willow badly. She knew in theory how to please another woman but she'd never actually done it, which gave Anya only a slight pause. Anya's mouth was doing things to Willow that she'd only dreamed about. Willow started tugging at Anya's clothes, almost willing them to disappear. Anya pulled her shirt off and kissed Willow again while using her nimble fingers to unzip Willows pants. Soon they were both naked, still pressed up against the wall.

"Bed." Willow finally spoke. Anya only nodded. Willow made a b-line for the bedroom while Anya made a quick stopover in the kitchen. When Anya entered the room Willow was already in bed and under the covers. Anya walked to the bed slowly and ripped the covers from the bed savagely to look upon Willows pure naked beauty. She crawled up on top of Willow all the while looking deeply into her heavy lidded eyes. She brought her hand down to slide a small piece of ice between Willows pert breasts. Willow let out a surprised gasp at the foreign sensation, her whole body shook in antici..pation. Willow's thought was interrupted when she felt Anya's mouth, complete with ice, on her nipple.

Willow bit her bottom lip but it didn't stop the whimper from escaping from within. Anya smiled then, and left the now tiny piece of ice in Willow's cute little navel. She lowered her body to Willow's. The sensation of hot and cold, skin on skin, was a total sensory overload.

"I want you so much." Anya stated her eyes smoky with desire.

"Anya." Willow rasped out, those being the only two syllables she could utter. Anya took that as a good sign and continued her mouth ministrations. She worshiped Willow's body with her tongue, loving the taste of her sweat glazed skin. Anya kissed down Willow's body stopping to pay homage to Willow's breasts along the way. She reached the apex of Willow's thighs and bit her lip in thought. Willow begged Anya with her eyes to continue. Anya recognized the silent plea and leaned in for her first real taste of Willow. Anya reveled in the essence that was Willow, lapping and sucking, knowing instinctually what to do. She did everything she knew she herself liked. It seemed to be working, if Willow's moans were any indication.

Willow thrashed wildly as she came. She let out a high pitched moan. While she caught her breath she pulled Anya up to her and kissed her soundly.

They snuggled quietly for a while until Willow said, "Anya." Anya looked to her in response.

"Oh, I just wanted to say that." Willow replied a small tear coming out of her eye.

"So I did alright? Because I was a little worried having never.." Anya was cut off by Willow's mouth pressed to hers in a languid dance.

"You were wonderful, you are wonderful." Willow whispered.

Anya dazzled Willow with one of her biggest smiles. Willow kissed Anya's forehead and then her cheeks. She kissed her neck, hearing Anya's sigh she licked and nipped as well. The ex demon was systematically being devoured by Willow, and loving it. Willow took her time, driving the already hot and bothered woman to the brink of insanity.

"Please?" Anya asked in a moan. Willow could deny her nothing and so she gave her exactly what she wanted.

Willow relished the hitch in Anya's breath that she caused. Soon her tongue joined her fingers in bringing her to the heights of pleasure. It didn't take long for Anya to reach her peak. When she did her whole body shook and she clasped her hand to Willow's forming a physical solid unity with her.

The next day Willow awoke, stretching like a cat she groaned. Anya entered the room with two mugs of hot coffee.

"Oh thank god." Willow smiled, reaching for a mug of the steaming goodness.

"No thank me!" Anya replied winking as she crawled back under the covers. The warmth of the blankets infused Anya's body. Willow put her now emptied coffee cup aside and snuggled closer to her new lover.

The two women eventually got out of bed and went to The Magic Box. Buffy was in the back training, Xander wasn't around and hadn't been since he'd found out about his ex and his best friend. Willow tried to call him many times but she kept getting his answering machine. She left messages but she never did know if he listened to them.

Buffy emerged from the back to see Willow and Anya behind the counter looking at each other with soft smiles and blushes. Buffy shook her head and grinned.

Suddenly the door of the shop flew open and seven horned demons ran in. They saw Buffy and all of them charged her. Buffy dispatched one right away. The two in the back had spotted Anya and Willow and headed towards them growling. Buffy's eyes were panicked for she had all she could deal with fighting the other four demons. The demons attacked them, Anya was sent flying into a wall of books and the entire bookcase toppled upon her. Willow's eyes became black as she looked at the two demons. The demons recoiled in fear, knowing their deaths were near. Black light shot from Willow's eyes towards the remaining demons. They started fighting each other, tearing chunks from each others flesh. In less than a minute they'd killed each other. With a wave of her hand the demons carcasses vanished.

Willow ran towards Anya, pulling the books off of her. "Anya!" Willow sobbed pulling the bloodied woman out and into her lap. Anya's eyes were closed and her face was deathly white. Willow checked for a pulse. There was one, though faint. Willow's hand shone with white light and she placed them upon Anya's chest, healing her wounds. The gashes covering Anya faded away. Anya opened her eyes and smiled as the first thing she saw was her lovers concerned expression.

"I'm okay." Anya said quietly, trying to reassure the redhead. Willow broke down crying and Anya held her lover crooning softly.

"Hey I'm okay, shhh."

"I love you!" Willow cried out almost angrily. Willow pulled away from Anya hastily.

"Why did you make me love you?" Willow wept.

"You're angry with me?" Anya asked in a small voice.

Willow sighed letting her shoulders drop.

"Don't leave me." Anya said her voice and face shockingly devoid of expression. Anya was terrified, Willow realized. Willow rushed to Anya and held her tightly.

"Never! I'll never leave you!" Willow promised vehemently. Buffy sat on the floor nursing her wounds and watching the scene unfold before her. Now that was love, Buffy thought as she smiled sadly, wishing for once that she could have a love that true. All three women heard a crash. The door of The Magic Box had come off its hinges and had fallen to the floor.

Just when I get this place fixed Anya thought.

Xander stood there in the doorway. No one knew how long he'd been standing there or if he had seen the declarations of love.

"Xander." Willow said in surprise. A resigned look appeared in Xanders eyes as he realized he'd lost his chance with Anya for good. Willow would be good to her, he knew.

"Looks like I missed quite a party." Xander commented smiling wanly. There was a collective sigh of relief from the three, knowing Xander could have made the situation worse if he'd decided to hate them. Xander nodded once to Willow, their eyes meeting in understanding.

"Looks like I'm going to have to fix this place up again. See you guys tomorrow." He said and left quietly.

The End


End file.
